


I'm Going to Trust You With This

by AgentCatt



Series: Lolix One Shot Stuff [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Ominous title, I know. But Felix is going to trust Locus with the fact that he has shitty vision.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afleetoffoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afleetoffoxes/gifts).



Felix kind of lost his contacts right at the end of the last job, so he’s been hobbling around with his bad leg and no way to see anything clearly for about three days now. He has this terrible headache, but refuses to put on his glasses. It’s easier when he just lays in bed, sleeping, but he can’t do that all the time. He’s ordered new contacts, but they’re still not going to be there for like a week.

Felix sits on the couch with his hand over his face. He’s debating on putting on his glasses, but because of his childhood, he doesn’t like to wear them. He was made fun of by all the children. Some would take his glasses and hold them where he couldn’t reach. It’s something that’s stuck with him for all these years. That’s why he still wears contacts. That’s why he won’t wear his glasses. No, he can’t. They’ll make fun of him.

But this headache would go away and he’d be able to see again. Then he could start gaming too. He groans to himself before speaking.

“Sam, help me up?” Felix asks. Locus groans, setting his book down before getting up to help him. “Thanks.”

“Where are you going?” Locus asks, watching him hobble away.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t worry about it.”

Felix goes into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He leans against the sink. God his leg hurts. He stands on his toes of his good side, pushes himself up with the sink, and feels around for his glasses case hidden above the medicine cabinet.

He takes them out of the case, cleaning them on his shirt before putting them on. There is a bit of relief as his eyes adjust and he can see once more. It’s a glorious thing. He puts the case in his front pocket and opens the bathroom door with a sigh. He doesn’t want to trust Locus with this, but he has to. He can’t wait a week for his contacts to arrive. 

Felix hobbles out of the bathroom, back to the living room. Locus is back to sitting on the couch, reading. He doesn’t look up to see Felix. Which is a good thing to him, but in the end, he’ll notice. He goes over to the tv and grabs his x box controller after turning everyone on. 

“What are you-” Locus looks up from his book to see the glasses on Felix’s face. He tilts his head slightly, interested by the difference.

“Don’t.” Felix glares. “This is only temporary.”

“Since when do you wear glasses?” 

“My whole life. Don’t tell Mason.” Felix sits on the couch, propping his leg up on the table. “I lost my contacts, okay? They were the last pair I had. I’m waiting for new ones.”

“Why didn’t you want us knowing?” Locus likes them. They give him a nerdy look. He could look at him all day like this. Could before this, but even moreso night.

“Reasons I will not share. I’m trusting you with this.”

“Thank you for trusting me.” 

Locus goes back to reading while Felix goes on to play Call of Duty. He brings his good leg up against his chest, resting his head on his knee. He’s very good at every game he plays. Often carries any team he’s on. Doesn’t talk, ever. He’s gotten very good at typing anything out if he needs to say anything. 

“May I ask something?” Locus sets his book down on the table.

“Sure,” Felix just died.

“How blind are you?” 

“Blind enough.” He takes his glasses off and hands them to Locus. “You’re nothing but a blurry blob when I don’t have those on or contacts in.”

Locus puts them on and he can barely see through them, “Wow. How have you kept this a secret for so long?” Locus gently puts the glasses back on Felix’s face.

“Contacts and always having a backup pair. Though I didn’t realize those were my last ones.” Felix pushes his glasses back slightly on his nose and goes back to his game.

Locus waits for Felix to die before saying anything else. “You look… adorable with them on.”

“Adorable? Is that all I am?” Felix doesn’t like the word.

“No, but it’s accurate.”

“I hate being called adorable,” Felix rolls his eyes. 

“Okay, then how about precious beyond all means?” 

Felix smiles, “Better, but no.”

“What about cute?” 

“God no!” Felix tries to stop himself from smiling.

“What if I say, hot?”

“There you go.” Felix moves to hide his smile with his knee. Doesn’t want to show how much he’s smiling. He honestly thought Locus would make fun of him for his glasses, but instead he’s complimenting him. He feels like a stupid teen with a crush. 

These painkillers for his leg do wonders. Locus likes it too. Gets more peace and quiet that way. So Locus kinda lets Felix take them, but at the same time, he’s the one monitoring them. Like, Felix is still very functional, but is much more pleasant to be around. Like this, Felix is more calm, quiet, kind, and kept busy with anything Locus gives him.

“I wish you could be like this all the time.”

“I would rather be myself with contacts in and as Mason knows me.”

“I like this and you. Now get your KD up. You’re better than 24 and 5.”

 

Over the years, Felix has never thought to get lasik until Chorus, but by then, it was too late. He has to deal with contacts and to be careful to never lose them. Good luck with that, right? Well he lost one pair within the first year. Then another shortly after that. He’s left with three pairs left. Two pairs just expired and the last? Couldn’t find at all. He was smart to bring two pairs of glasses though. So he has those two. Locus has one of them because he’s better at keeping track of things. 

This time they meet, shortly after capturing the Reds and Blues. He’s grumpy and squinting, which makes Locus sigh. He knows what’s happened. 

“Put on your glasses. You’re no use to us without them.”

“I don’t want to wear them.” Felix snaps back. He knows he’s useless without them. He’s been thinking if he could find some contacts somewhere in the city. Just maybe. But his luck isn’t the best, so probably not.

“Too bad. You have to wear them.” Locus isn’t having any of this.

“No. I refuse. I’ll find something else.”

Locus pulls the glasses out of his pocket. Even Felix is surprised he carries them on him. He takes them out of the case and puts them on Felix before he can protest. 

“I don’t want these!” 

Locus keeps his hand on the glasses so Felix can’t take them off. “Stop. You need to wear them.”

Felix groans in response. He gives up trying to take them off. Locus removes his hands. Felix is not happy to show he has bad eyesight. He dreads heading back to his base. Now he has to keep track of two pairs. He should take the other one to Locus, so he can look after them for him. 

Back at base, the first anyone sees of Felix is in the mess hall. He can’t avoid these times. Especially when he’s hungry. No one recognizes him at first. Which is a good thing. He sits alone, eating. That is, until Tucker comes over.

“Dude! You wear glasses? They look so good on you!” Tucker sits across from Felix.


End file.
